Zyrun Games
The First ever Zyrun Games are about to become under way sign up here. Terrains Stage 1: Rocky Area no trees a place for Earth Release users. Stage 2: Mountain Ice are has trees and a lake frozen good for Ice Releasers. Stage 3: This area has one platform floating in the air and isn't very good this isn't really good for any type of ninja. Stage 4: Arena with Kunai and shuriken sticking out of the walls. Preperations Dari stood tall on the Balcony of his office when his wife walked out to get a fresh breath. "Woah you look hype Dari-San." "Im sorry i've just never been so happy to see everyone come together and compete in games like this. He said walking to the papers on his desk. Round One Yuraga Uchiha vs. Kajō Uzumaki Result: Yuraga wins Kajō Uzumaki entered the arena with a gloomy face, "An Uchiha Ah |" . Yuraga Uchiha slowly walks into the arena, looking at his opponent with an emotionless face. "Hello nice to meet you" Kajō breaked the silence in the arena. Yuraga just stares at him " Hello are we allowed to start now" he said. Kajo immediately activated his Byakugan focusing a lot of chakra outside his body and formed it into needles which 100% accuracy. Yuraga through multiple shuriken and kunai and made clones of them hitting each needle with perfect accuracy. "Ah crappy shuriken master eh ? so you are no different than the rest of the Uchiha's. Thats boring I always what to learn something new, but God doesn't give me new chances." Kajō complained as he entered Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and with his Gentle Fist style hit the shurikens that were aimed at him. Some shurikens avoid his attacks and wrap around him, with yuraga manipulating them. They each wrap around him, when Yuraga threw a kunai with an explosive tag toward him which would detonate upon impact. Kajō managed to break the restraint by creating chakra arms which cut the strings with their claws. Yuraga's kunai hits Kajō and explodes upon impact, Immediately after he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and then throws some shuriken towards the smoke the bomb created. He then starts to perform hand seals and prepares a jutsu since he knows its not over. There is a huge explosion because the continued attacks. As Kajō emerges from behind Yuraga striking him with Rasengan, "You are too slow". Yuraga's body breaks into many bats, another Yuraga comes down from the sky holding the tip of his blade facing down covered in lightning. "Looks like you have underestimated me," Kajō said as he leapt backwards, with his speed and used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to the airborne Yuraga and blocked his tenketsu. As Yuraga flies back from the blast, he gets destroyed revealing he was a clone, then another Yuraga comes from behind and tries to stab him in the back with his blade with incredible speed. while at the same time activating his sharingan. "Coming from the back, really funny" Kajō said as he took hold of Yuraga's hand with his chakra arms tightly holding them and forcing him to bleed at the same time creating another Rasengan and thrusting towards Yuraga. "No more clones for you, a normal person who isn't a Uzumaki by blood can not make any more clones and you are at your limits by now" Kajo yelped. The second he hit the clone, the real Yuraga appears in at blind speed and as the rasengan is about to touch the clone, Yuraga used the Five Elements Seal to take away his ability to use the chakra of the nine tails from his usage. While the bat clone with his free hand used Lightning Striker to counter the Rasengan but is still overpowered and once destroyed is dispersed into many bats which fly over Kajō and used Bat Art:Chakra Leech. Kajō quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke before any of the attacks hit him. "You do despise the power of the Byakugan, do I was reading your movements and with my 360 degree vision I see you are the real one." he said as Yuraga is then trapped in the Eight Trigram circle as he used Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to block the tenketsu of Yuraga. "There is no escape once you are inside the circle and you are not a clone either". Yuragas bats from his earlier clone come and form a shield around him, taking in all the damage from the oncoming attacks. Yuraga then activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and used Amaterasu. Kajō smiled as he went far behind, "Too slow". Yuraga turns around and sees his enemy, he grabs he blade and with his sharingan looks into his eyes before running at him preparing to strike. Kajō stuns everyone by suddenly waving a white flag, "You are like every other Uchiha, I feel bored, I will go home" he said before leaving the arena. Yokoshima Hōzuki vs. Bravo Shiga "Ah ! Games and more shit, blah ! lets see who is it to face me this time" Yokoshima Hōzuki grinned as he entered the arena. Bravo Shiga stood in the arena and saw and a sign that said "Stage 1". "Damn finally can go all out no exceptions. "Nice words from a no brain" Yokoshima mumbled before he bit his thumb and appeared instantly near Bravo and took his hand to congratulate him. "Well, I hope you give your best". "Well then shall we begin?" Bravo stated while spreading his leggs apart. "Aaaarrrr!" Bravo was now about to enter Super Rage Mode. I'll show you true power in strength and speed in a shinobi of the Shiga Clan!" "Well, whatever !" Yoshima said as he took out his Honesama-ryū and distanced himself away from Bravo. Bravo was the awakened into his mode the all of the villagers of Iwagakure feared the most, after completly enter Rage Mode and the smoke was clear he stood with a smile in his face. "Ok you how about we get this started so I can return to my wife, what do you say?" "Yes let me deal with you ! then I can deal with your wife, you can next meet in the afterlife." Yoko said as he waited Bravo to make is move. "Hehe" Bravo just laughed as he said it and Bravo instanly appeared behind Yokoshima. "Shouldn't leave your gaurd down so easily." He told Yoshima the instanly appeared in front of him once again. "How about you fight forreal?" "Whatever, you shouldn't show off you know" Yokoshima said as he covered himself with a armour of fire. Bravo charged at him with a fearsome blow that could almost cut to the center of the earth and connects but Yokoshima was unaffected by the blow. "Yokoshima that wasn't very nice you could've told me you had a hard face I would've never tried hitting you like an a--hole, just rude." "Hard face, eh ? you just burnt your hand and it will be useless for you now" Yokoshima said as Bravo arm burnt very fast because of Yokoshima's armour. "You know what I like you we should form a Team together and this fight shall decide the leader!" He said while waving his hand around trying to put out the fire. "Well damn Yokoshima Earth Release: Terra Ryzing." "I leading a punk group with you weakling as my followers ? you must be joking"Yokoshima said as he transformed into gas and escaped the earth technique. "Your words they mean so much disrespect." Dari said swinging at Yokoshima and missing due to him being unaffected by physical attacks. "How do I attack this guy i've already entered the first stage of my Rage Mode I don't want to have to go all out in the very first match this guy is incredible." He told himself. "If you are mumbling on how to defeat me" Yokoshima said as he landed on the surface, "You cannot, just give up, we can save our time" he continued as he used Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder sending in 10 scorch balls towards Bravo. "Dammit!" Bravo yelled as he then made the ninja signs of Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog. "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" A wall with the face of Great Zane appears as a sculpture to defend him-self. The scorch balss as direct, went up of the wall and came to hit Bravo from behind. Bravo yelled and screamed for his life, Bravo looked around for any possible openings but was left to no conclusion. The steam was being emitted from his body and evaporating all the water in his body until he came. He then suddenly heard a voice that said "Need help don't you?" Bravo looked up to see the mouth of Great Zane was moving but Bravo couldn't say anything. "I can't believe this i'll lend you a hand just this one time." Chakra started come from the mouth of Great Zane into Bravo. "So you got skills of your own eh ? quite impressive" Yokoshima said in amusement as he used Water Balloon Technique. "Thanks for the compliment makes it special since it comes from an old guy, but hey respect the elders." He said while slapping the bubbles away. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" Seiji Namikaze vs Kyoto Shiga Terrain: Stage 1 Seiji Namikaze appears on the battle field,warming up and waiting for his opponent. Kyoto Shiga "Sorry on my late arrival, I was practicing and I guess I got carried away with the time" said Kyoto apologizing for his late arrival. "ya sure,so lets begin Kyoto" said Seiji. "Ladies first" said Kyoto with a smirk. "ya i know,so obvious come at me pretty lady" said Seiji in a sarcastic tone. "Well I guess I had that coming. Anyways how about we cut the crap and begin this" said Kyoto getting into a fighting position. "Your go first" said Seiji with a serious look. "Ugh...ok" said Kyoto sluggishly as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Seiji. Seiji caught the kunai and threw it back towards Kyoto. Kyoto quickly pulled out another kunai to deflect the incoming one "Well I knew it wasn't going to be this easy". "Weak" commented Seiji as he threw a round of shurikens at Kyoto. Kyoto quickly reacted and started jumping in a zigzag pattern closer and closer Seiji, when he was close enough he started doing the hand symbols for Phoenix Fire Breath "Oh yeah, well lets see about this,Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Breath!". Seiji used Water Release: Water Bullet Technique overpowering the fire move and sending Kyoto flying away. Kyoto's body suddenly burst into smoke and another Kyoto popped up from behind Seiji with Lightning Release: Lightning Nuclear Burst "Well I guess its over for you" said Kyoto as he hit Seiji with the jutsu. Seiji used Gravity Manipulation controlling the gravity of the entire region,causing the lightning jutsu to crash on Kyoto instead and making him unable to move,even if it was a clone no-one in the entire stadium except for Seiji could move. "Well..gah...I guess you got me there" said Kyoto in pain as he couldn't move.